Angelina de Valicourt
Angelina was born in 1589 in the Lombardy town of Bergamo. She died there in 1618 in a fire that had been started by a jealous rival, and revived as an immortal. She lived in Paris in 1696 and financed her life through international investment. She was idolized at this time by two other immortals, Duncan MacLeod and Hugh Fitzcairn, who had fallen in love with her. Angelina enjoyed the attention of both men. When she learned that the Baron de Valicourt was behind the theft of a shipload of gold belonging to her, she agreed Fitzcairn and MacLeod should help her reclaim the 20,000 ''louis d'or. '' They broke into the baron's chateau, surprising the him. While Fitzcairn and MacLeod argued about who should fight a duel with the immortal Baron, Gina fell instantly in love. They put their differences aside at the dinner, as Robert de Valicourt was just as fascinated with Angelina. A few months later Robert and Angelina were married. She asked, in the absence of a father, that Fitz and Duncan lead Angelina to the altar. By the end of the 18th century, Angelina and Robert de Valicourt still were married. They were the mentors of the Immortal Claude Devereux, who suffered his first death in 1789 in the wake of the revolution. In 1796, the de Valicourts planned to re-affirm their vows again to celebrate their 100th wedding anniversary. They invited many immortal friends to the celebration, including Hugh Fitzcairn and Duncan MacLeod. Despite the dangerous times, they still lived in Robert de Valicourt's chateau near Paris. They had always cared about the ordinary people around them and thought they were safe from the revolution. Nevertheless, Robert, who was on his way to fetch the priest, was arrested by revolutionaries and sentenced to be beheaded by guillotine. Shortly before his execution Robert was saved by Angelina, while MacLeod and Fitzcairn distracted the crowd. After their wedding ceremony, the de Valicourts planned to spend their second honeymoon in India and Southeast Asia. Gina and Robert stayed together into the 20th Century. When in 1996 their fourth wedding ceremony was being prepared, discontent between the couple escalated and Angelina decided to leave, telling Robert she wanted a divorce. MacLeod tried to persuade her to give Robert another chance, but Gina's decision was made. MacLeod and Robert then plotted together to stage a phony duel where Gina would think Robert was in danger, allowing her to see that she still loved him. Robert assumed MacLeod would challenge him, but he knew Gina would never buy that, so enlisted a 'dangerous unknown immortal'; the extremely reluctant Methos. Methos and Robert made a very dramatic effort, culminating when Methos - in an effort for dramatic effect - ran Robert through before allowing himself to be chased off by MacLeod. Gina promised the 'dying' Robert, she would never leave him, unfortunately she also swore to kill the immortal who had threatened her husband. A few days later, she went to see MacLeod at his barge only to find the mysterious immortal there instead. Methos tried to explain it had all been a joke, and apparently she - eventually - believed him, although she left the barge telling Robert and MacLeod the stranger was dead, turning the tables on the two plotters. Methos was amused, MacLeod not so much. Duncan then promised to give Gina away at the wedding, and Methos was given an invitation to attend. Their honeymoon lasted until 1998 and led them to the Taj Mahal and the Forbidden City in Beijing. Category:Immortals Category:Females